Impure thoughts
by Shivvy
Summary: A priest and a vampire in a church; this was going to take more than a few Hail Mary's. Anderson x Seras, because no one ever seems to make it to the good part. -One shot- MF


A/N: To this day I've yet to see a completed Seras/ fic. So what the hell, I'll write a one-shot to get the lemonies out of my system.

Disclaimer: Just because I wish I owned something doesn't make it so. (

Warnings: Um lemon and bloodiness ahead. Don't like, then why the Hell are you still here?

--------------------

Seras glanced around the dim interior of the church before sinking to her knees. The light of a hundred candles flickered in the cool night air, sharpening the plains of her face with dancing shadows.

As if in a dream she murmured a quiet prayer before rising to her feet, her simple white dress falling back down to brush the backs of her calves. A sudden breeze made the flames flicker wildly, and the hairs on the back of her arms stand up.

"I knew I would find yeh here, vampire." His thick Scottish brogue sent ripples of fear through her. But she quickly squelched those down; she had come here for a reason.

"And I expected you would come as well, priest." Seras said in a light teasing voice, turning to face him with a grin.

"It's good that you've said yer prayers lass," He told her with a maniacal grin.

"'Twould be a shame to send ye to meet yer maker without lettin' you make peace with Him"

Seras just continued to bare her fangs in some semblance of a smile.

"I would say the same to you, but I think we both know you're not here to kill me." The young vampire told him, advancing slowly through the rows of pews. The moonlight streaming through the high beveled windows combined with the golden candle light seemed to make her skin seem to glow with a pale luminescence.

"Silence devil spawn!" He snarled at her, two gleaming blessed blades finding their way into his gloved hands.

"Well if you insist." Seras sighed as he rushed towards her, nimbly side-stepping his assault. She parried with a well placed kick to his stomach, making him grunt and spin back towards her. "We can play."

Andersong swung his silver swords like an extension of his body, moving with fluid speed and grace. But Seras was just as fast. The young vampire moved like a blur, darting away from the deadly arcs of his weapons.

"Ye should be happy that I'm releasing yeh from this darkness." The Jesuit spat at her as his blades descended with deadly accuracy. He would have cleaved her in half if she had only still been there. As it was he simply managed to bury his blade in the thick wood of one of the pews.

"And leave you here all by yourself?" Her teasing voice echoed right next to his ear, and he stood galvanized by the feel of her hand on his cheek for just a split second.

"Fiend!" He shouted, ripping the blade out with a loud splintering of wood. He spun around, his blades cutting through the air blindly just a moment too late.

As he looked at her, perched barefooted on a nearby pew it registered that her claws had ripped into his cheek. The thick blood trickled from the deep rents even as they closed. Her crimson eyes were boring into his with burning intensity as she raised her fingers to her mouth and leisurely licked them clean.

"Wonderful." She purred at him before hopping out of the way of the deadly bayonets he threw right where she had been a moment before. They buried themselves in the wall of the church behind her with thunk and the sharp twang of vibrating metal.

"What do ye want from me?" He growled, eyes flitting around the room franticly as she seemed to melt into the shadows. Then her arms were around him like steel bands, trapping them to his sides. She leaned over the pew he had his back to, slowly tracing her cool tongue across the bloody smears on his face.

"I'd think that would be obvious by now. How long must we play this game?" Seras whispered in his ear in a voice that covered his skin with goose bumps. With a cry he broke free of her, his sword slicing through the air with such precision and intensity she barely got away.

Seras grinned as she raised her fingers to her face. The paper thin cut just below her eye quickly closing as she wiped off the brilliant red fluid.

"I'll never understand why I always fall for the ones who hurt me." The red-eyed vampire simpered as she again cleaned her fingers.

"Filthy creature," He groaned, dashing towards her again "Why wont yeh fight me?!" His blows were wilder and less accurate now, and Seras easily danced away from each of them.

"Don't you understand?" Seras asked as he ran towards her, blades raised as he prepared to impale her. She feinted to the side, and fell back against the east wall of the church.

"Monsters like us shouldn't fight each other." His silver bayonets dug deeply into the wall on either side of her, his arms trapping her as he loomed over her menacingly.

"Damn you Lilith," He growled, her wide scarlet eyes and pale delicate skin wrapping her in an aura of innocence. "I will'na give ye my soul."

"I don't want it." She whispered, fingers rising shakily to trace the pink scar that marred his face. With her soft pliant body pressed so intimately against him, and the sweet perfume of her skin tickling his senses he finally gave into temptation.

With a deep growl his mouth descended on hers, kissing her with the feral passion of a man too long denied. Her soft lips and sweet velvety tongue consumed him, burning away his reason as he lost himself in the taste of her. Finally he pulled away from her, gasping for air as his fingers dug deeply into her hair.

"Is this what ye want?" He asked darkly, forcing her to meet his smoldering green gaze. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes from his brutal grip as she stared at him. Would this tiny, delicate looking girl finally be the thing to shake his previously unwavering conviction and defeat him?

"I think this is what we both want." She growled right back at him, squirming slightly against the evidence of this that was pressed so intimately against her thigh.

"Demon wench."

"Judas priest."

And with those lovely sweet nothings they fell in on each other again, mouths searing and clothing being roughly ripped apart. His hands roughly cupped her bottom, picking her up and grinding against her. Let the little witch see what see was getting herself into.

Andersong's overcoat fell away, his shirt quickly falling victim to Seras' sharp claws. As the tattered pieces of fabric fell to the ground her nails again raked over him, this time merely causing red streaks and gooseflesh to rise.

He growled and tore himself away from her mouth as her fingers found and teased his nipples. Two could play at that game. Roughly he grabbed her, taking her over to nearest pew and pushing her back on it. She was bent at an awkward angle, the unforgiving wood digging into her back, but at this point she hardly cared. Seras gasped and twisted against him as his mouth closed around one taught peak through the gauzy fabric of her dress. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he sharply tweaked the other one with his fingers; the brief bite of pain seemed to only enhance the feeling.

He pulled back for a moment, glancing at the damp circle he'd left on the fabric. Then with hardly a though, he tore a jagged rip down the front of the delicate white dress that was inappropriately pure for a child of darkness. Seras held her breath as his incredibly hot tongue roved over her cool, bare skin, every little nip of his strong white teeth eliciting a small whimper from her.

His fingers danced over her only remaining piece of clothing. The priest's fingers teased her mercilessly through her damp panties, making her buck and writhe against them.

"Is this what ye want demon?" He asked again, his voice thick with raw desire.

"Y-yes." No matter the cost, Seras knew that she had to have the fearsome man. Being both her sworn enemy and a priest to boot had not stopped him from haunting her dreams.

Once again she felt herself being quickly yanked to her feet. But this time her merely spun her around and bent her over the pew. The slightly rough wood scratched almost pleasingly against her bare skin as she dug her nails into it.

She gasped softly, arching back as he ripped away her plain cotton panties and hiked the rest of her dress up around her hips, leaving her bare before him. Seras could hear his sharp intake of breath, and almost taste the quickening of his pulse as he leaned over her and ran his hands over her pale skin. For a few seconds he just caressed her, as if he was trying to memorize the delicate contours of her body.

Seras heard the soft rustling of clothing being repositioned before he leaned over her, the soft fabric of his trousers tickling the back of her thighs. For just a moment she felt him nudge against her, running his engorged tip almost gently against her damp center. But then he was plunging inside of her, savagely tearing the barrier of her innocence. She cried out and arched her back, the sharp pain making her delicate senses sing as she pushed back to meet him. Never had dreams been so good.

"Sweet Lord in heaven." She heard him mumble as he gripped her hips, fighting unsuccessfully not to drive into her so brutally. This was no more than she deserved, vile creature. But her soft flesh wrapped around him quickly banished any thoughts other than those of this pleasure he had so long abstained from. A priest and a vampire in a church; this was going to take more than a few Hail Mary's.

Seras cried out as she braced herself against the wooden bench, his rough thrusts making her breasts bounce and the old wooden pew creak from the strain.

"Alex." She gasped, the name sounding strange on her tongue. In response his hands curved around her chest, pinching the distended pink buds harshly. Seras merely arched back into him harder, apparently not minding his rough treatment at all. The slight pain of the initial joining had already subsided, and now all that was left was the raw pleasure and sweet friction.

His fingers trailed down her body, pulling her back into him as his fingers teased her nest of strawberry curls before dipping lower. He slowly slid his fingers around the area where she needed him to touch her most, making her squirm and silently beg for him to end the torment. With a feral grin he finally dragged his rough, calloused fingers across the swollen pleasure point in short brutal strokes

She gasped, her eyes snapping open for a moment as her brilliant, almost painful climax racked her body. Seras' claw like nails finally snapped the frail wood she was digging into, the loud sound of splintering wood quickly lost in the cries of their violent, almost animalistic 'mating'. The young vampire let out a soft sob as its intensity almost made her black out. Only a few moments more, and he joined her with a shuddering groan.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, hearts beating wildly and breath ragged as they slowly returned to earth. Seras groaned as he pulled out of her, immediately missing his warmth.

"Are ye happy now?" He mumbled against her ear in that same condescending tone. Seras sighed and slowly stood up, her legs wobbled so terrible she feared she would collapse.

"Very..." She said weakly, still not believing this had happened. The young vampire made a half-hearted attempt to pull together the tattered shreds of her dress.

"I'm sorry." Andersong said in a dark and very serious tone. Seras raised an eye brow and turned to face him.

"For wha-" She was quickly cut off by the soft thud of his bayonet entering her heart. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees, blood welling around her fingers as she vainly tried to remove the cruel silver blade...

---------

Seras struggled for breath, eyes snapping open as her fingers clutched her heart. It was beating wildly but still intact. Slowly her eyes focused on the lid of her coffin and she managed to calm herself.

She groaned as she tried to free herself from the covers wrapped around her legs like a serpent. Stupid dreams, just once she whished she could have one that didn't end up with her waking up gasping in terror.

Why was it she always liked the crazy guys? Seras heaved a sigh as she climbed out of bed, deciding to go find her Master, or maybe _his_ master to take her frustrations out on.

------------------------------

Well there you go one cliché lemon. Now you can't say we don't have one! I couldn't help placing it in the 'obligatory deserted church', that's just one of my favorite oft-used Hellsing locales. Now it's pretty hard to write ANY piece of fiction that has Andersong having sex with a vampire, so it's likely viewed as him being OOC just for that. But I thought him killing her at the end more than made up for it grin. Poor Seras, always falling for the homicidal maniacs and the smarmy bastards... Couldn't resist the little AxSxI reference at the end.

Intended as a one-shot just for fun, but I suppose if enough people like it I might continue (After I'm done with Shine). Also a side note, I considered calling this story "Impure thoughts of the living dead", but decided that was maybe a little too much .


End file.
